


【冬铁】扫除、凤毛鸡胆与蛋(pwp)

by Mialin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mialin/pseuds/Mialin
Summary: 简介：复仇者们决定来场大扫除，而Bucky和Tony表示："FUCK IT. "。





	【冬铁】扫除、凤毛鸡胆与蛋(pwp)

**Author's Note:**

> 这是之前参加合本时写的文，现在完售可以放出来了。因为当初是鸡年所以写了蛋。我只是想看腻死人的冬铁玩玩具而已。

“咚咚。”

Natasha放下了手中的平板，用手背敲了敲桌面以将大家的注意力从电视上Hulk砸着地把机器人卡到柏油路里的画面移开。

“我们是不是也该来大扫除一下？Friday？”

“是的。根据资料显示，自从复仇者们经历了一个礼拜的任务回归之后，大厦的整洁程度一直都在创新低。而我认为不妨趁着时节试着大扫除，中西文化融合是件很好的事。”

Friday说着，投影出了一群人在家里忙东忙西的影像，天知道她从哪里找来的。

“拜托，复仇者大厦可是有自动清扫功能的。”Tony摊开手说道。 “能有多脏？”

Natasha挑了挑眉，从地上勾起一个被蜡笔胡乱涂鸦的空纸箱，另一手从流理台中拿出了滤网，微微侧过来让大家看见中间积成一座褐色山丘的咖啡渣。

“是谁又把咖啡渣倒进里面的？！”

Clint开口：“那纸箱——我想应该是上次Laura带孩子们来的时候他们当玩具玩的。”

“而那是两个礼拜以前了。男孩们，你们最近太懒散了，我和Wanda可不想住在猪窝。”

“我想也是该清理一下了。”

Banner苦笑着从茶几下拿出个牛皮纸袋，里头还有些掉落的水果蒂头。

她点点头：“还有博士。”

“那先从房间开始吧，完成后再来处理公共区域。Bucky，Tony，我想你们应该能早点清理完，两个人总能快点做完吧？”

Steve说道。

“太好了，队长的领导姿态又出来了。”Tony（自认不明显的）翻了个白眼，在收到两个来自不同方向的眼刀后立刻改口。 “走吧James，离开这个恐怖的地方。”

“好。”

从头到尾都维持着中立状态的Bucky很快的就跟着Tony走了，但是看看那个纸袋——有逃避罪行的嫌疑。

Clint喊道：“不要整理到一半突然干起来啊。”

Natasha为此巴了他的头，乱说话可不是件好事。

“我们没有这么欲求不满，好吗？”

Tony说着拍了下Bucky的屁股眨了眨眼睛，转身进入了电梯，在到达两人房门口的时候刻意扭着腰开了门。

“好吧，大兵，你打算从哪里开始？”

“更衣间吧。”

Bucky打开了拉门，走到其中一个架子前伸手从最深处掏出了一条领带。

“你不见了一个月的Dunhill①领带。”

“喔。”

Tony叹了一声，从Bucky手里夺过了领带，把它丢到床上。要是他过目不忘的大脑没有记错（而那不可能），那是之前他扯下领带勾引Bucky的时候顺手丢进去的，然后他们就在更衣间里来了一场火辣的性爱，但天知道它怎么会被塞到里头。

……好吧，也许应该问问几个星期前那位在派对上喝醉酒的Stark先生，他可是在回房的时候整个人跌进了衣柜。

“……那这里就交给你了。”Tony回想了下那杂乱的空间，挤出一个笑容陷害了自己的男朋友。 “我负责浴室还有床头柜。”

他用下巴指向了被堆满东西的柜子：“我们这可不是什么退伍老兵之家。”

Bucky咳了声，尴尬的摸了把脸，不太想继续探讨这个问题。他从一格格的铁架里拿出了几件皱巴巴的衬衫（其中有些他甚至还见过Tony因它们消失又重买了一件，该怎么说呢，可恨的亿万富翁），还有一、两条的皮带。而Tony从浴室传来的“我为什么要把这东西丢在这？”和不断的抱怨声则越来越少，估计是已经麻木了。

Bucky摸索着，突然碰到了个不像任何布料的东西，有些坚硬，不过也很脆弱，八成是个纸袋。他拿出了纸袋，狠狠的把封口的胶带撕掉，一脸狐疑的将上方用来遮掩的废纸丢到地上，在看见里头装的东西时倒抽了一口气。

——不是因为他不知道那些是拿来做什么用的，而是他从没想过它们会出现在他和Tony的更衣间里。

像鸡蛋一般大小、连结着遥控器的两颗跳蛋和皮带就这么静静的躺在纸袋的底部，而依照那皮带的皮革质料来讲，它们绝不是在小巷内那种阴暗的情趣用品店买来的，反而更像是订做的。毕竟它的表面上可是刻着“James Barnes”几个大字，平常可不会有店家愿意做这种赔钱的服务，除非说有人拿着刀子抵在他们的脖子上。

而既然这些并非Bucky所买——当然，更不可能是冬兵的意识在半夜醒过来去实行上述的威胁逼迫可怜的老板为他做个情趣用品，那简直可笑至极。那十之八九就是Tony买的，很好，很符合他喜欢尝试新玩法的个性。

Bucky勾起了嘴角，放轻脚步朝正翘着屁股在翻找东西的小胡子男人走去，用力的扇了下他浑圆的臀肉。

“嘿！”Tony立刻捂住了自己的屁股。 “你以为你在干吗？”

“给世界上最好的屁股一巴掌，我猜？”

Bucky回道。他知道Tony最受不了这种夸奖，一般来说只要这么回答他就会撇撇嘴不再追究。

而果然正如同他想的，Tony无奈的看着他翻了个白眼：“怎样？”

“我只是想问问这袋东西的来头。”

Bucky提起了纸袋在Tony面前晃了晃，很快的他就获得了一个满脸通红的Stark工业总裁先生。

“还给我。”

Tony瞪着他的大眼睛咬牙切齿的说道。他当然记得那个袋子……还有里头的“玩具”，而那些似乎在一个半月前就不见了，不过很可能又是酒醉的Stark搞的鬼。

“这看起来是送我的礼物。”士兵毫不动摇，他从纸袋里拿出了跳蛋。 “这种大小？”

“我都可以容纳你了，这还不行？”

Tony反问，豁出去了的凑上前靠近了Bucky，手伸到后方用力的掐了一下他的屁股以示报仇，手色情的在上面抚摸着。

“这说不定是给你准备的呢，Buckaroo。”

Bucky轻笑了一声，他抱着对方倒在了床上，任由Tony骑着他的腰。

Tony舔了舔唇说道：“我想你能够做到的，就像我能操你一样。”

他俯下身，抬起了Bucky的下巴，舌头舔过微张的双唇，含住了他的下唇轻轻的拉扯再放开。

Bucky单手扶着Tony，后者则一边亲吻着他，一边用手指隔着衣服磨蹭着他的乳头。满意的看见身下的人双颊上染上了一层红晕，他咬了咬嘴唇，头埋在Bucky的颈窝处种下了几个吻痕，用自己勃起的阴茎一下下的摩擦着底下顶着他的小帐篷。

“我会把它们塞进你的后穴，就像你平常对我做的一样，James——”

“你在床上从来都只会虚张声势，Stark。”黑发男人突然翻了个身，转而把他压在了身下。 “还是说你更喜欢凤毛鸡胆这个形容？”

“操你，Barnes！”

Tony狠狠的骂道，不过却没做多少挣扎。

“大家都知道，一直都是我操你。”

Bucky放下手里的跳蛋，他从倾倒的纸袋中拿出了皮带，在Tony不耐烦的注视下绑住了他的双手令他失去了自由。在灯光的照射下Bucky才注意到它褐色的皮革上有着一条条不明显的直条花纹，而那刻痕则被贴心朝向他的方向，如此一来Tony就像是James Barnes的宠物一样了。

“很适合你。”

他抚摸过男人乱糟糟的头发，低下身子轻轻的吻在额头上，而这大概是他今晚能做到最温柔的举动了。

士兵倾向前方，似乎在寻找着什么东西，结实的胸膛在Tony眼前上下起伏。不过他没多少能欣赏这风景的时间，他的双眼被一层布料所盖住，Bucky在他的后脑勺将那条被当作眼罩的Dunhill领带打了个结，蒙住了眼睛。

“你在做什么……啊……”

Tony皱起眉头问，一阵从下身传来的酥麻感却打断了他的话语。

“不要动。”

Bucky命令着，将跳蛋开关拨到最小放在了Tony的裆部。

“你……嗯……还真当你是主人。”

Tony说道，一边急躁蹬着腿让Bucky脱下了他的裤子，抬头的阴茎证明了他的兴奋。

“难道我不是？”

跳蛋的嗡嗡声变得更大声了，Bucky将它靠近了Tony的龟头，有一下没一下的蹭过。 Tony呜咽着摆动腰身急着想找寻那个为他带来快感的小东西，但由于视线的遮掩却怎么也找不着。

“啊嗯……操。James，那可是我买的！”

“但你现在太好看了。”

Bucky叹道。 Tony不断夹紧屁股抬起腰晃动的模样是那么的令人血脉贲张，他的全身都染上了一层粉红色，却仍死要面子的摆出他大老板的架势。

是的，这非常Stark，也非常符合凤毛鸡胆这种奇怪的词语，但Bucky希望在床上Tony能完全的丢弃盔甲。

他将跳蛋的强度调到最大，贴上了Tony流着前列腺液的前端。 Tony尖叫着躲过了攻击，撑起的双腿无力的掉落。

“嗯哼……啊……别、别弄了……！”

“它们得尽到自己的用处。”

Bucky开口。 Tony扭动着想解开头后方的结，但无论怎么做都是徒劳无功。眼前的漆黑使得身体的每一个神经都变得敏感，听觉也更加敏锐，耳边双倍的震动声让他不必察看就知道第二个跳蛋也被打开了。冰冷的金属手掀起了他的上衣，那颗跳蛋则狠狠的往他左边的乳头按了下去。

“唔嗯——啊！”

Tony挺着身子发出了拔高的呻吟，红肿的乳头就像被啃咬了许久一般的疼痛、发麻，却还是挺立着贪婪无厌的去迎向那不断震动的跳蛋。 Bucky情动的上前吻住了他，将另一个跳蛋往他的龟头上蹭，很快的Tony就闷哼着射了出来，叫声全被堵在了嘴里，多余的唾液从嘴角缝隙流了出来。

“哈……你还想做什——”

Tony撑起脖子试图去找到Bucky的方向，却在下一秒被粗鲁的翻了过去趴在床上，屁股高高的翘起，原本在他胸前和下身肆虐的两颗跳蛋一颗被停了下来而另一颗移动到了臀瓣间的穴口处，依据上头那黏腻的液体他可以分辨出它就是刚才服侍着他阴茎的那一颗，他可是将精液毫无保留的全射在了上面。

“嘘……”Bucky在他的耳后吹了一口气。 “我们玩点好玩的。”

Tony当然知道他想做什么，虽然他是说过那跳蛋不算什么，但一想到接下来的发展他就不可抗力的感到了兴奋与一丝丝的紧张。他放松了肌肉让Bucky能藉由手指将润滑液挤进他的小穴，干涩的穴口经过了润滑依序吞进了二、三根手指，Tony尽力不去跟着在他体内搅动的手指扭动，皮带的边缘刮着手腕，但也就是这唯一的疼痛才能让他不那么快成为情欲的奴隶，纵使他现在的模样真的像极了个小荡妇。

Bucky抽出手指，把湿黏的液体抹在Tony的臀上，将那鸡蛋大小的跳蛋塞了进去。 Tony惊叫了一声瘫倒在床，下半身再次的被抬高，跳蛋被推向了更深处的地方，磨过前列腺震动着，酥麻的感觉传上大脑，却又不一次给他个痛快。

Tony张大嘴巴喘息着，求饶似的说道：“James……亲爱的，嗯……把皮带解开，好吗？”

身后的人没有动作，他又不安份的动了动身子，摩擦着早已被不知道什么液体弄得湿答答的床单借以抚慰自己被忽略的性器。他现在真的很需要Bucky的进入，或是一个手活，什么都好。

“解开它……快点……”

“我爱死了你恳求我的样子。”Bucky咬着Tony的耳垂，轻轻的含住后再松开，他总觉得听到了裤子拉链被拉开的声音。 “如你所愿。”

Tony被他这动作弄的叫了出来，在一阵混乱之中再次的被翻过了身，皮带“喀”的一声被解开，双手上勒出了一条红色的痕迹，但重获自由的喜悦却压过了那不适感。他伸手扯下领带，因过亮的灯光而眯起了双眼，却在下一个瞬间再次的尖叫出声。

“啊！James……你，混蛋……”

他咬着牙以避免自己发出什么奇怪的叫声，Bucky无预警的进入将跳蛋顶到了深处，他甚至还在不知不觉中加强了震动的强度。 Bucky满足的吐出一口气，温暖的肠壁包覆着他的阴茎就像有张小嘴正紧紧吸着他，里面又湿又热，而刺激着龟头的跳蛋更是让他差点缴械投降。老天，这一切都太激烈了，激烈得美好。

Tony一手抓着身下湿透的床单，一手抓着变形的枕头，两腿不自觉的夹紧了Bucky的腰往他的方向前进。男人立刻就察觉到了他的小动作，一个挺身后开始了抽插，打开了另一个跳蛋的开关，在他的小腹上移动着。

“啊……James，很痒……”

“那这样呢？”

Bucky将它放上了Tony敏感的乳头，绕着乳晕打转。 Tony像离开水池的鱼一般猛地跳了起来，下身连着电线的遥控器“啪”的打在他的大腿上，一瞬间他甚至以为Bucky打了他一巴掌，但那羞耻的程度却是相同的。

“你真紧。”Bucky叹道。 “你真该看看你是怎么吸着我的……”

“不……”

Tony觉得他的脑子快被操出去了，脸上温热的液体说明了他的眼泪肯定都流了满脸，丢脸至极，但Bucky似乎很满意他所看到的景象。他低头吻去Tony眼角的泪水，咬住了他的肩膀，接着在锁骨上留下一个吻痕。

“停、停下来，嗯……不……”

小胡子男人抓住了士兵的双臂，修得短短的之家让他不会因刺激而把Bucky的手臂刺伤。肉体碰撞的声音就像刻意被放大了般的清晰，他甚至觉得能够听见在自己体内的震动声。快感一波一波的像潮水一样的涌来，大脑已经装不下任何除了性爱以外的事物了，淫靡却引人沉沦。

“James……操我……啊……”

他们在床上翻云覆雨，喀吱喀吱的摇晃声混杂着喘息声，名副其实的滚着床单。 Tony伸手要去碰触他的阴茎，然而Bucky却拉开了他的手。

“不，别碰那里……我要你看着我把你操射。”

黑发士兵说着，将手上的跳蛋移到了他的小腹，麻麻痒痒的感觉刺激着Tony，他的每一寸肌肤如今都和婴儿一般的敏感。他可耻的闭上眼睛，下身却像是要彰显存在感似的变得更加挺立，前列腺不断被顶弄着所带来的快感直冲上脑门。

“嗯啊……我……啊——！”

Tony仰头尖叫着达到了高潮，突然夹紧的肉壁让Bucky忍不住骂了一声也跟着射了出来。不过这还没结束，他喘息着将阴茎从Tony体内退出后拉着线把跳蛋抽了出来，跳蛋磨过射精后敏感的肠壁和前列腺，Tony颤抖着嘴唇发出一段段毫无意义可言的断句，被操开的后穴一张一合的，流出一道白浊的液体。

Bucky抹去Tony额上的汗水，从额头一路吻到了修剪整齐的小胡子和双唇，Tony则张着嘴接下了他所有的吻，在一阵纠缠后放开了彼此的舌头，两人的嘴间牵出了一条银丝，最后还是由一个蜻蜓点水的轻吻结束了这场性爱。

空气中淫靡的味道和身下几乎报废的床单提醒了他们这次的大扫除似乎是失败了，Tony看着Bucky的眼睛，没忍住的笑了出声。

“你说……他们要是知道Barton说的话真的实现了会有什么反应？”

“我想他们大概早就猜到了。”

Bucky勾起嘴角对着笑道，该死，他到底是怎么让每个笑容都性感成这样的？

Tony推了推Bucky让他别再压在他身上：“也许吧，没人能阻止一对情侣在发现了情趣用品以后打炮。”

“所以你有打算告诉我了吗？你什么时候买的那些东西？”

“忘了，不过你发现啦。”

小胡子男人耸耸肩，眯起眼睛露出了一个微笑。

——果然把打扫更衣间这差事交给Bucky是个正确的选择。

END

彩蛋1：

“我觉得你应该识相点，把你的名字从鹰眼改成乌鸦嘴。”

Sam站在Clint身旁，边看着抱着胸一脸隐忍的美国队长边悄悄的对他说道。

彩蛋2：

“滚。”

在Tony第一百零一次拒绝了吃水煮蛋后，复仇者们依旧没察觉到幕后发生了什么事。

①：Dunhill，英国的奢侈品制造商，主要制作男性服装、皮革与饰品。

 


End file.
